Til End Of Time
by NashvilleSolace
Summary: The son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto, has been driven from both demigod camps. Only one person really cares where he's gone, and that person isn't allowed out of camp. Molly Weasley hasn't seen Arthur's relative in years, so when he visits out of the blue, she welcomes him. (In process of figuring out familial relationship here)
1. PrologueSummary

_**PROLOGUE/BETTER SUMMARY**_

* * *

 _ **All credit goes where it is due: Riordan owns the PJO/HoO universe and all associated characters, etc. The plot is mine, though, so yeah...**_

* * *

Nico wasn't welcome. He knew that, or at least, he thought he did. When Will punched him and told him to get out, he broke a little inside.

At Camp Jupiter, they wouldn't even let him in- that broke him a little more.

Going to the Underworld, he tells his father to not look for him, and then he goes a-wandering.

* * *

Ron answered the door, not expecting the kid in black who would change everything for he and his family.

* * *

 _So, I am new to this site, and I apologize now for all short chapters._

– _Nashville_


	2. I The Change

_**Hey. I apologize again, I am new to the site. No editor, so all mistakes are my own. If you see something I missed, please point it out- politely.**_

 _ **All credit goes where it is due: Rick Riordan owns what he owns, J.K. Rowling owns what she owns, the cover belongs to the person who drew it (not me), and I own what I own.**_

 _ **Also, to the guest who asked: yes, there is more. I just write very slowly.**_

 _ **S.J. Spencer: There is a plan, believe it or not. As to how Nico is Molly's nephew... It seems like dates are your issue; well, remember that wizards and witches who aren't constantly at war have really rather long lifespans.**_

* * *

Nico was quite done with everything, and he just wanted to collapse onto his bed and have his boyfriend wrap his arms around him.

Sadly, that's not what happened. Nico stepped into the apartment he shared with Will, closed the door, and turned around... Only to be met with a closed fist to the face.

"What? Will?" Nico felt his head rock back slightly from the punch.

Will sneered at Nico. "Y' deserved it, _Neeks_."

Nico shook his head. "No, Will. You're just having another of your mood swings."

Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Will had finally snapped... And Nico was fairly certain that the past two years' worth of anger and insanity were the fault of one of the gods.

* * *

Nico decided he was done. Done with everything. ' _I'm leaving. I can't keep dealing with this. I suppose I can go visit my_ relatives _in England, and they... Go to a school for misfits of mortal society in Scotland, so I should fit in._ '

That evening, Nico packed a bag he hadn't used since the time he had gone to ensure his _relatives_ that he was alive and well... And looking 70 years younger (and apparently far skinnier)than he should. They had children, at least one

hisage, and the little boyhe remembered had grown up and married (hence the children). The bag had been a gift, from his father of all people, and it had to do with his _other_ side.

Once he had all of his possessions (mortal and demigodly) packed away, Nico stepped out of his apartment, locked the door again, and shadowtraveled to the Underworld.

* * *

"Father. Please do not come after me, I need a time of my own to live."

A simple request, and so Nico's father, Lord Hades of the Greek Underworld, acquiesced to it. Shadowtraveling again, Nico silently left a letter on a certain nightstand in a certain building in a certain town in the US before disappearing with a loud _crack!_ that  
/startled the person occupying the bed next to the nightstand awake.

* * *

Stumbling as he always did, Nico tucked away the plain-looking black stick and corrected his posture, striding confidently towards the tumble-down building situated in front of him. Ignoring that it was dark and likely close to midnight, he knocked  
/purposefully on the door.

After a moment, someone he thought he recognized answered the door.

"Arthur?" Nico asked, confused. He was fairly certain the man was supposed to look older, but you never could tell with this type.

"I'm Ron. Who the bloody hell are you?"

Nico was even more confused now. " _Ragazzo?_ You can't be Ronald. He's yea high." Nico held his hand up a little above his waist, indicating that the boy should be about the height of a seven year old.

"Ronald? Who's at the door?" Nico involuntarily shivered. "Molly... Is going to kill me."

"I dunno, mom."

A portly woman came into view behind the lanky redheaded teen and Nico held up a hand in greeting. _She looks worn and tired... How long has it been since I came to see them, if Ronald is a tall teen?_

Molly Weasley shoved her son to the side and stepped outside. "Nico di Angelo, how many times have you ignored my mail over the past _ten years_?"

Nico winced. ' _That answers that question._ '

"Molly, I'm sorry. You know I don't receive mail, owl or Muggle, when I am there." He put a slight emphasis on the last word, hoping the woman wouldn't continue with her berating of him. It worked, as she ushered him inside and told Ronald to wake everyone  
/else.

* * *

Nico followed Molly into the kitchen. "Still the most lived-in kitchen I've ever seen." He observed calmly, sitting down as Ronald, a boy about the same age with black hair, a bushy-haired girl, and another two gingers (one male and one female) came in.  
/They sat down, most blinking sleep from their eyes, and Nico nervously pulled down the sleeves on the shirt he was wearing.

A few minutes and a yell from Molly later, Arthur Weasley stumbled into the room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Arthur, show some respect for a visitor."

The scraggly ginger man stood straight, blinking at Nico. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Arthur?" Nico sat up straighter, surprised.

* * *

 _I would just like to apologize. This chapter is short. I did not realize previous to this chapter that drafts were not available to be saved. From here on they should be longer, as I will be completing them in Microsoft Word before posting them._  
– _Nashville_


End file.
